


Seven Minutes to Heaven

by seokjin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjin/pseuds/seokjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol watches too many John Hughes movies and wants to play classic sleepover games with the members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes to Heaven

It was half past midnight and their managers were going to kill them, but Chanyeol had begged them all to play I Never with him. Apparently it was his dream to play silly sleepover games and today had been their first break day in a while, so Chanyeol decided it was a perfect time to bring this up. Baekhyun had told them about his obsession to watch John Hughes films on his iPad in between flights, so everyone is certain this was just an extension of his obsession, but they decide to humour him and play along, mostly because Yifan insisted they do.

But they didn’t expect this game to have lasted this long. Chanyeol had smuggled of bottles of soju from his sister to play this game right, but everyone was sober except for Yifan, which didn’t surprise anyone, and Yixing, which did.

Sehun whines and grumbles, holding his full red cup of soju and something sweeter Jongin had hidden in his gym bag. “Fuck, Chanyeol, ask something bullshitty like if we’ve never breathed.”

Sehun was cranky, he had wanted to sleep but everyone had been so loud that he had decided to join in because they had booze, and Yixing, but now he was at his last nerve.

“Shut up Sehun,” Chanyeol says and he lifts up his cup, the rest following suit. Yixing looks like he’s about to throw up and Lu Han lets him rest his head on his lap. Sehun feels a twinge of jealousy but he ignores it when Chanyeol opens his mouth.

“I have never….stolen manager hyung’s cigarettes and smoked them before a recording,” Chanyeol immediately bursts out laughing and Zitao looks murderous as he slowly takes a sip.

“Bastard,” He says against the rim of the cup.

Sehun and Jongin groan, “I’ll do it,” Sehun says, looking at Jongin in the corner of his eyes. “I have never…sucked Jongin off in the practise room.”

“Jesus Christ,” Zitao says as he takes another swallow. “Are we playing expose Zitao’s secrets now.” Sehun smirks, taking a long drink from his cup. Chanyeol turns pale and quickly drinks, Kyungsoo’s eyes bulging out in surprise when he does. Jongin’s face turns crimson, and he takes a sip.

“You’ve sucked yourself off?” Jongdae asks, smiling.

“Fuck you,” Jongin mutters, “I’m going to get so drunk so I can black out and forget this game.”

“Let me try,” Lu Han says eagerly and everyone is silent. Sehun worries his lip as he watches Lu Han carefully, his signature boyish smile scaring him.

“I have never…jerked off to Zitao’s raps when I thought no one was looking,” Baekhyun chokes and takes a sip. Sehun cracks up laughing and Zitao threatens to leave the game, Joonmyun coaxing him to sit down.

Chanyeol claps his hands in that stupid seal way of his and Lu Han smirks and continues, “I have never,” And his eyes look straight at Sehun. “I have never…fingered myself while moaning Yixing’s name.”

Yifan covers his hands in his face and Sehun’s heart drops. He refuses to take a sip and mouths, “Fuck you.” Lu Han shrugs. “Go ahead, Sehun, Jongin.”

“You too?” Sehun turns to him, betrayed. Jongin shrugs, drinking his cup innocently, “It was because of Spectrum….He touched my ass…and.”

Sehun raises his hand up at him and takes a drink, trying to ignore Yixing’s head lifting up from Lu Han to stare at Sehun more closely, a hard to read look of his face.

“This is all child’s play,” Jongdae snorts and says quickly, “I have never fucked two SNSD members at the same time.”

Baekhyun turns green and takes a drink, Jongdae watching with a look of contentment on his face.

“Which ones?” Chanyeol gapes at him horrified and Baekhyun shrugs, “What, Yuri was fucking Seohyun in the men’s bathroom…”

“Seohyun?”

“Yeah, and I was there and they asked me…it was just convenient.”

“Convenient?” Chanyeol shrieks and he shouts, “Okay, I have never once fucked Kris at the New Years’ Party then dumped his ass when Sehun started wearing booty shorts to bed.”

Baekhyun’s face is an odd mixture of green and red, and takes a sip. “You said that you wanted time to think about what we meant to each other,” Yifan says, sounding devastated, “I couldn’t eat for two days because of you.”

“Yifan, I” Baekhyun starts and Yifan gets up to leave, stumbling to his room and slamming the door close. “I hope you’re happy, you asshole. And for the record, Seohyun loved my dick. Made her come three times.”

Baekhyun leaves, probably to follow Yifan or write in his diary, and Chanyeol just shrugs, a venomous look in his eyes. “Let’s continue,” His voice solemn, “I have never worn lingerie for someone in this room.”

Jongdae spits out whatever sip he had snuck while the Baekhyun-Yifan drama was happening as Joonmyun meekly takes a sip. Zitao curses in Mandarin as he drinks and Sehun stares at him, eyes wide. Zitao shrugs,“Jongin likes the pink ones.”

Jongin looks like he’s about to die and Sehun shakes his head, but takes note of this new information, and notices that Yixing was watching him. He blushes and takes a drink. Zitao snorts, “Hypocrite.”

Chanyeol drinks and points at them, “If anyone of you fuckers tell this to anyone…”

Lu Han turns to Minseok smugly as he sighs and drinks. Sehun takes another long drink while Chanyeol refills his cup, grumbling and cursing. Sehun rubs his temples in preparation, Chanyeol was even louder and more obnoxious when he was drunk, and easily agitated.

“Joonmyun go,” Chanyeol says, tone angry. Joonmyun ponders for a moment and Chanyeol groans, “C’mon…” Jongdae glares at him and gives Joonmyun a look one would give to puppies or small children.

“Oh, I have never cried over a romantic comedy,” Joonmyun says and both Chanyeol and Zitao curse and take a drink. Yixing takes a big sip and giggles when he flops back down on Lu Han’s lap. Sehun laughs, Yixing was a cute and hilarious drunk.

“Okay,” Sehun says, taking a sip from his cup, ignoring Chanyeol’s protests, mind mildly buzzed, “I have never…wanted Yixing so bad it hurts.”

Yixing watches him intently as he drinks until his cup’s empty. Lu Han whistles and threads his fingers in Yixing’s hair, looking down as Yixing looks up at him, “Sorry, we’re just friends.”

Jongin takes a long drink and Zitao elbows him, and Jongin rolls his eyes, “Spectrum, calm down.” Zitao crosses his arms and mumbles, “I don’t like this game.”

Jongin lets out an exasperated sigh and Zitao gets up and takes his leave. Lu Han pats Yixing on the head and he gets up. Lu Han proceeds to pounce on Minseok, legs around his lap and kisses him smack on the lips. Sehun shakes his head, Lu Han was a slut when he was drunk and Minseok looked excited.

They make out loudly, Lu Han rutting against Minseok’s thigh and Sehun stands up immediately. Jongin leaves after Zitao so Yixing bounds over to Sehun, throwing his arms around Sehun’s neck, “Let’s have an orgy,” Yixing whispers throatily in his ear and Sehun looks over to the rest of them. Joonmyun was keening underneath Jongdae who was licking his neck as he hovered over him, and Lu Han and Minseok had moved to Chanyeol’s bed, gasping and moaning and removing their clothes. Chanyeol was crying about Seohyun and refilling his cup with soju as Kyungsoo rubbed his lower back gently, probably thinking of getting pounded by Ryeowook right now and thankful no one (Sehun) had exposed them during the game.

“Fuck em,” Sehun says and pulls Yixing out of the room. They barely make it to Sehun’s bedroom and Sehun kisses him against the door. Yixing was so responsive during sex or anything leading up to sex and was moaning and begging just as Sehun kissed him and shoved his hands down his pants.

He wrapped his legs around Sehun’s hips and Sehun kicks the door open, holding Yixing and carrying him to his bed. They both drop on the bed together and Sehun sucks on Yixing’s neck, making him scream and beg. They forget to close the bedroom door but Sehun didn’t care who saw. He was drunk as fuck and was going to screw his boyfriend, and to be honest, he kinda wanted people to see. He contemplates going back to the other room but Yixing pulls his head back down and prods him to kiss down his naked chest and stomach, towards his crotch.

They undress each other, Yixing giggling as Sehun touches him all over, and Sehun smiles at him, kissing him tenderly.

“Next time,” Yixing says as he writhes when Sehun presses his fingers into Yixing’s ass, using spit instead of lube, too lazy to steal some from Lu Han’s drawer. “We should play Seven Minutes In Heaven.”

Sehun grins at him and kisses him on the cheek, putting a second finger inside when Yixing was ready, grinding against Yixing’s leg when Yixing’s voice breaks.

“Sure, but we should only play together,” Sehun’s eyes are dark as he looks into Yixing’s, and Yixing smiles tiredly at him, “Okay.”


End file.
